Spiel-Updates
Version 18.121.1 600px|link= - EINSATZKOMMANDOS - Mit anderen Spielern zusammenarbeiten, chatten und Angriffe koordinieren - OPERATIONEN - Gewagte Koop-Missionen gegen die Schwarze Garde planen und ausführen - VERBESSERUNGEN - Coole Wettereffekte, Kanonenboot-Timer und viele neue Gra Version 17.104.1 600px Grafikverbesserungen - Magmainseln! Besiege die Schwarze Garde auf diesen vulkanischen Inseln und entdecke Magmakristalle - Neue Grafik für Ressourcenlager - Neue Grafik und Effekte bei Statuen - Grafikverbesserungen bei Abwehranlagen, einschließlich charakteristischen Fundamenten, damit Gebäude schneller gefunden werden können - Coole neue Effekte: Feindliche Hauptquartiere brennen jetzt, wenn sie Schaden nehmen; verbessertes Feuer bei Flammenwerfern; verbesserter Rauch bei Kanonenbooten - Raketenexplosionen und Boom-Kanonengeschosse hauen jetzt richtig rein! Verbesserungen der Benutzeroberfläche - Tägliche Pop-up-Übersicht ist jetzt noch informativer - Im Protokoll für Feindbewegungen wird sofort angezeigt, welche verlorenen Dörfer angegriffen werden können - Du kannst jetzt selbst während einer laufenden Verbesserung auf dein Arsenal zugreifen, um die Werte von Einheiten und Kosten für Verbesserungen zu prüfen (wir danken L3stat für den Vorschlag!) - Korrektur zur Information über Schaden pro Sekunde bei Raketenwerfer (wir danken Rudeman für die Verbesserung!) Änderungen bei Gameplay und Spielbalance - Bäume wachsen auf deiner Heimatinsel jetzt automatisch nach (wir danken allen für diesen Vorschlag!) - Falls nach der Zerstörung des feindlichen Hauptquartiers viele Gebäude übrig bleiben, explodieren diese jetzt früher - Neue Tauchstelle für Radar (Level 5) - Verbesserte NPC-Suche im Endspiel, keine schwachen Basen der Schwarzen Garde für Endspiel-Teilnehmer Außerdem gibt es Fehlerbehebungen und Optimierungen für ein schnelleres Laden sowie allgemein verbesserte Leistung! Version 15.57.1 Datei:Mai Update.png Untersee-Abenteuer - Tauche ab und suche nach Schätzen mit einem brandneuen U-Boot! - Finde Tauchstellen auf deiner Karte und entsende dein U-Boot, um versunkene Schätze zu bergen Schockmethode - Verpasse Angreifern einen ordentlichen Stoß mit dem Schockwerfer, einer neuen, erstklassigen Abwehranlage - Feindliche Truppen im Wirkungsbereich werden kurzzeitig gelähmt. Halte anstürmende Krieger auf! Für die Kriegsanstrengungen - Deine Bemühungen im Kampf gegen die Schwarze Garde werden jetzt täglich belohnt! Mehr Siegespunkte bringen dir eine höhere Belohnung ein - Neue besondere Siegesbelohnung für das Plündern der besten 3 Spieler auf der globalen Bestenliste Informationskrieg - Ein völlig neuer Tagesbericht unter „Feindbewegungen“ gibt an, wie oft deine Heimatbasis von Feinden erkundet, angegriffen oder geplündert wurde - Die Siegesbelohnung für eine feindliche Basis ist jetzt als Karten-Pop-up sichtbar, nachdem die Insel erkundet wurde - Die Siegespunkte eines Gegners sind jetzt bei der Erkundung sichtbar - Minenschaden ist jetzt bei der Erkundung sichtbar Eiszeit - Eine mysteriöse Kältewelle hat das Archipel erfasst. Alle Inseln im Norden sind jetzt von Eis überzogen - Eis-Kraftsteine erscheinen nur auf zugefrorenen Inseln - Verbesserte Inselgrafik Grafikverbesserungen - Neue Grafik für Raketenwerfer - Neue Grafik und optische Verbesserungen für Boom-Kanonen und Kanonen - Grafik- und Effektverbesserungen bei Maschinengewehren - Raketen von Raketenwerfern und Kanonenboot haben jetzt eine schlingernde Flugbahn Version 14.57.1 Grafikverbesserungen - Neue ITTL-2-Panzer mit verbesserten Grafiken, Animationen und Effekten! - Lebendigere Heimatbasis mit Animationen für Sägewerk, Steinbruch und Eisenbergwerk sowie Menschen, die Wohngebäude betreten und rauchende Schornsteine - Dörfer von Kual-Eingeborenen haben jetzt einen charakteristischen Stil - Neue Grafiken für Kual-Ressourcenschiffe - Neue Grafiken für Maschinengewehr und Boom-Mine Verbesserungen der Benutzeroberfläche - Mehr Informationen in neuen Pop-ups: Tippe ein Gebäude oder eine Truppenstatistik an, um mehr zu erfahren - Neuer glorreicher Siegesbildschirm! - Boom Beach ist jetzt in Japanisch und Türkisch verfügbar - Verbesserte Lesbarkeit: 1 und 7 sind leichter voneinander zu unterscheiden, die Textgröße auf dem iPhone wurde erhöht, weitere Schriftverbesserungen - Der Bestätigung für das Zurückfordern einer Statue wurde eine 3-sekündige Verzögerung hinzugefügt, um versehentliches Zurückfordern zu vermeiden Anpassungen der Spielbalance - Dr. Terror hat seine Regeneratoren verbessert: Er kann jetzt deutlich mehr Minen und starke Abwehranlagen produzieren! - Die Extrabelohnung für das Besiegen von Spielerbasen wurde etwas reduziert - Das Goldeinkommen von befreiten Kual-Dörfern wurde etwas reduziert - Schubdauer der Statuen bei Verteidigung auf 8 Stunden reduziert - Bei Benutzung von mehr als einem Kraftpulver für den Schub einer Statue werden die Schübe nacheinander aktiviert - Das Kraftsteinglitzern wurde von den Trümmern zerstörter Gebäude entfernt - Eine besondere Belohnung von drei Kristallen wurde für die Zerstörung der Basis des Spielers mit dem höchsten Highscore hinzugefügt! Fehlerbehebungen - Das Einloggen führt jetzt nicht mehr zu weniger Invasionen der Schwarzen Garde - Zahlreiche andere Fehlerbehebungen und Optimierungen! 'Version 12.18.1' (Mar 07, 2014) Visual and interface improvements: - New combat interface! - Hammerman's HQ now teased behind clouds - Lots of new and improved graphics - Sniper Tower health bar fixed Game and balance changes: - New reward calculation for Dr. Terror's bases - Flamethrower damage over time no longer burns after enemy HQ is destroyed Bug fixes and optimizations: - Fixed crash bug when clicking on a battle log item at the same time the battle log screen is closing - Fixed bug where pressing the unit info button while the screen was closing caused the game to crash - Fixed bug where game could crash when going to sleep mode - Fixed bug where scouting after finding a new opponent was directed to old opponent's base - Various other bug fixes and optimizations 'Version 11.53.1' (Feb 28, 2014) Visual and interface improvements - New spiffy style for our User Interface! - New heart-pounding combat music - Brand new help and support system - Removed camera shake from most explosions Game and balance changes - Better defense upgrades when you capture a Resource base - Upgrading the Sculptor now gives Power Powder - Attack Statue boost time increased from 1h to 3h - Tuned Free Island gold production - Increased resource rewards from beating Dr. Terror's bases - New high level Blackguard bases, tweaks to existing bases - Enemy invasions stop after 14 hours of not logging in the game Cool technical stuff - Battery saving feature when player is idle - Lots of performance optimizations and bug fixes 'Version 10.24.1' (Feb 05, 2014) Lots of changes under the hood! Performance and interface improvements, visual tweaks and bug fixes. 'Version 9.21.1' (Jan 28, 2014) Game and balance changes - New unit! The Medic keeps your troops on the fight - Reclaiming a Masterpiece now yields Power Powder - Power Powder temporarily doubles the power of any Statue - Fifty new Blackguard bases - Hammerman's HQ #4 completly overhauled - Blackguard bases now give better victory rewards - Enemy Activity log now stores more battle replays - Troop training costs decreased Visual and interface improvements - Local Leaderboards: who's the best Boom Commander in your area? - Troop, weapon and mine info now viewable during Combat Academy upgrade or research - You can now add more troops to the Landing Craft loading queue if you lost troops during loading - Cool new effects for Cannons, the Tank and Medkit - Artifact screen improved - Glittering debris now reveals a crystal to be looted Also lots of bug fixes and other improvements! 'Version 8.18.1 '(Dec 30, 2013) New features and additions - discover Ice, Magma and Dark Crystals and use them to craft new Statues - new Gunboat ability: protect your troops with a Smoke Screen - new Dr. Terror schedule and achievement - 50 new single player level Balance changes - destroying Resource Bases no longer yields Crystals - Masterpieces are now limited to one per bonus type - changing to a less expensive troop type now refunds the gold difference - Headquarters upgrades to level 5 and higher now have Experience level requirements 'Version 6.44.1' (Dec 05, 2013) New feature: Dr. Terror - new enemy boss appears weekly for a limited time - beat as many levels as you can - increasing challenge and rewards - can you beat the evil genius? Balance changes - Tank and Warrior rebalanced to make all troops more viable in mid-high level gameplay - deploying Tanks now costs 2 energy per Tank - attack cost decreased, and recouped in victory reward (excluding Resource Bases) - Resource Base victory rewards rebalanced Interface improvements - added fireworks to victory screen - bonus rewards displayed when scouting and preparing for attack - tweaked flow between home base, map and scouting or attack Also graphics improvements, bug fixes and new content! 'Version 5.20.1 '(Nov 25, 2013) Balance changes - Boom Mine (formerly known as Tank Mine) does double damage to Tanks, damage to infantry units reduced - Boss level difficulty, rewards and experience levels adjusted - Gold production boost from statues now affects the gold income from freed villages - You can now find a new player opponent to replace a player base on your map after 22 hours - You now have a chance to get two Victory Points when you beat a Blackguard base Visual improvements - Flare (formerly known as Signal Smoke) now visible through trees - New and improved landing crafts. Your troops will love them! - Added idle animations to make the game world livelier - New sparkly water Interface improvements - Enemy Activity log revamped - Improved statue info screen, added info about Statue cap upgrades Also several bug fixes and new enemy bases! 'Version 4.14.1 '(Nov 18, 2013) Balance changes - Decreased cost of entry level Riflemen and early attacks - Added a base reward for winning an attack against a Mercenary base - Rocket Launcher now switches targets in a smaller area Visual improvements - Enemy Activity screen made more readable on iPhone and iPod - Maximum zoom level increased on iPhone and iPod - Seagulls are fed, happy and active Also several bug fixes and new content! Kategorie:Updates